Indominus Dominates Vampire
by Wildstar93
Summary: The terrifying Indominus Rex finds herself transported to Forks, where she spots a certain Mary Sue couple in the forest. Edward threatens to eat her, and I. Rex accepts the challenge. Can she rid the world of this sparkly "vampire"? VERY Anti-Twilight, so there's also Bella and Edward bashing.


**Warrior Cat Cody: Hey there, everyone! It's been a few months since I've last been writing for FanFiction. I had seen Jurassic World two times already, and it's one of the best movies I've ever seen...especially the Indominus Rex, a hybrid dinosaur hell-bent on destruction. And that fight scene with her, T. Rex, and Blue the Velociraptor was one of the best fight scenes I've ever seen.**

 **So I've decided to write out what her first victims could be...from a certain book series many people (myself included) don't like. And don't ask how the I. Rex gets to who knows where. It's just one of those "don't question it" stuff. So here's my newest short story!**

 **Jurassic World and Twilight don't belong to me. The former belongs to Universal Studios, and the latter belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Publishing Date: July 10, 2015**

 **Do not read this if you really love the Twilight series. Now enjoy!**

 **...**

 _ **Indominus Dominates Vampire**_

It happened in a flash. The Indominus Rex, said to be one of the most vicious hybrids ever created, found herself in a forest area. It was unlike the jungle island she was born at, where it was hot and humid. Here, the forty-foot-long dinosaur was lost in this cooling forest, where the wind made her skin shiver.

 _Where am I? Why aren't I back home on my island?_ She had gone to sleep that night as she usually did, and she had somehow ended up here. With a growl, she got up onto her feet, the sun now shining onto her pale hide. She did not have the long-necked contraption that brought her food, so she would have to find something else to eat.

Something brushed against her foot, and she looked down. A four-legged brown animal was browsing at the undergrowth, long ears swivelling for danger. When it looked up, it spotted I. Rex and made a run for it, the white underside of its tail lifted up. I. Rex roared and rushed after it, eventually catching it in her jaws and swallowing it whole.

 _Whoever knew hunting was this exciting?_ I. Rex thought to herself. _When I get back and try to get out of that paddock, I should try it out._

A blur of blue and red made I. Rex glance to the side. She narrowed her eyes and noticed what they were: humans. There appeared to be a female human clinging onto the back of the male human. I. Rex felt the same anger course through her veins just like back at the island.

 _Humans? Like those cursed beasts who kept me locked up?_ she snarled to herself. _Well, I'll show them._

I. Rex followed the jumping human, making sure she was blending in well with her surroundings. They never even noticed her following them, and that made her self-made mission even better. Her ability to blend in with the forest was enough for her to follow them through the forest, though it appeared that her heavy footsteps were giving her away. They made it to what looked like a factory, and I. Rex followed them inside.

She had caught them in the middle of the abandoned factory, staring them down and slapping her tail against the wall to intimidate them. The female human was hyperventilating like there was no tomorrow, and the male human was simpering to her while looking smug at the same time. I. Rex cracked her neck, ready to attack, and the human stepped out into a patch of sunlight.

I. Rex was stunned and confused. This human looked ridiculous! He was glittering in the sunlight, with a smirk as if thinking he was better than the human. So she gave a rumbling growl, which was like an unamused chuckle. No human was going to intimidate the top predator!

Taking a deep breath, the hybrid dinosaur opened her mouth and let out a loud intimidating roar that sent every bird in the forest flying. I. Rex was impressed with herself; she was as loud as the legendary Tyrannosaurus Rex who stilled lived on the island.

"Edward, I'm scared!" the human female whimpered. "You're a vampire! Save me!"

"Edward" turned to snuggle with her, making I. Rex snort. If this human was so scared of her, why did she not run instead of staying behind him?

"You don't scare me, you stupid animal, for I am a vampire," Edward sneered as he turned back around. "I will kill you and eat you here and now for my darling Bella, and you will accept it."

 _He honestly thinks I'm that dumb? Thinks I'm gonna just do as he says?_ I. Rex thought with a growl as the brown-haired girl swooned over the sparkly human. _He has no idea who he's messing with. I ate my sister, for dino's sake!_

With a smirk, she swiped her tail around some round silver things so that they broke and black liquid poured out onto the floor. I. Rex dropped down onto her hands and scraped up some of the liquid with her claws. On instinct, she reached towards a fire hearth and stuck one of her hands in it, the flames getting onto the liquid on her claws. The dinosaur hissed in pain before swiping them down towards the vampire as he had jumped at her.

Her trick worked. The vampire was screeching in pain from being set on fire and fell to the ground, and the human girl was screaming and crying. I. Rex stepped forward and bit his head clean off, spitting it out until it landed at the girl's feet. Not only did this "vampire" look ridiculous, but he also tasted awful.

"Edward's dead!" the female human wailed. "I wish I was dead!"

 _"Oh, I can help you with that,"_ I. Rex sneered in her dino language. So she grabbed the human with both hands and flung her hard against the side of the building. The human girl did not get up again, so she walked over to the human, grabbed her, and ate her.

Just as she reveled in her victory, I. Rex found herself getting dizzy and falling down. She closed her eyes to dizzying blackness.

When she came to, I. Rex was back in her familiar paddock, the accursed small pen she was kept in. She remembered all she had done to the sparkly human and his wimpy mate and sneered. It was fun to her, and it was something to vent her contained anger and pain on.

 _That was a fun thing I did,_ I. Rex thought, keeping an eye out on the scientists now watching her. _Now if only I can do the same to these pitiful humans..._

 _ **The End**_

 **...**

 **Warrior Cat Cody: There you have it, folks! I may not have written I. Rex the way she was in the movie, but I tried my best. And it won't be perfect, but it's okay. Perfection is overrated...unless if you got books to publish. By the way, we're close to getting Cats Of The Island published!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
